Star Trek films (VHS)
The Star Trek films have been released on VHS in numerous countries since premiered in . US releases Original Series films The movies began release on VHS in in the United States, with the release of the original theatrical cut of and the film's Special Longer Version, also known as the 1983 TV Version. Both versions were released in pan-and-scan format. Copies of the "Special Longer Version" in pan-and-scan are more common than the original theatrical version of the film, which has only been widely available since the widescreen release. The price for the first three movies at the times of their release in 1980, 1982, and 1985, respectively, averaged out at a price of $79.95 each. In 1986, the films were lowered to $29.95 each, and eventually lowered down to $14.95 by the early 1990s. Throughout the 1980s, each Star Trek film was reissued on VHS numerous times, normally accompanying the VHS release of a newer film, and using the same packaging design. An exception came in when Paramount released signature editions of several of its films, among them . The first VHS release of , in the summer of , also featured a promotional ad for the premiere of Star Trek: The Next Generation. In , the first five films were released for the first time in a new 25th Anniversary set where the spines form a picture of the Enterprise. In addition, the films were released in widescreen format for the first time. Both sets were reissued in with the VHS release of , using similar packaging design to match with the first five films. Also in 1992, a special "Director's Series" of was released on VHS featuring an introduction by Leonard Nimoy, and the widescreen release of the film was released on VHS. Nimoy's introduction was included on the original DVD release of the film, but was not included in the 2003 Special Edition of the film. The VHS release of also adds scenes not seen in the original theatrical version. The original theatrical version was never released on VHS. The final VHS release from the first six movies was a widescreen release of the Director's Edition of in . The Next Generation films was released to VHS for rental outlets in the summer of . However, a retail release would not follow until . This first retail release featured a lenticular holographic cover using the film's theatrical poster. Later reissues would omit the lenticular cover. was also the first film in the series to have a Widescreen release at the same time. The general VHS release featured a 30th Anniversary trailer with Kate Mulgrew, along with a trailer for the Patrick Stewart-narrated "From Infinity to Beyond". followed a similar pattern, with rental release in , and retail in November of that year. The packaging of the general release featured a hologram of Picard changing to Locutus of Borg. The general release of the film featured a trailer for Event Horizon and a look at Star Trek: The Experience, while rental releases added a trailer for Star Trek: Borg. was released to rental in spring with a special lenticular cover. Retail release followed in October of that year, omitting the lenticular cover, but featuring a behind-the-scenes look at the film. The retail DVD was released before the retail VHS. was released for both rental and retail in , and was the final VHS release of any Star Trek film in the United States. Boxsets *''Star Trek: The Movies - 25th Anniversary Collectors Set'' * (limited edition) *''Star Trek: The Movie Collection'' *''Star Trek: The Starfleet Collection'' (limited edition) *''Star Trek: The Seven Screen Voyages'' * * *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Collector's Set'' UK releases In the UK, the movies have been released several times, most notably in when the entire set to date was rereleased in updated packaging. Boxsets of the movies typically accompany any new release. *Movies UK VHS *''Star Trek: The Movies - 25th Anniversary Collectors Set'' *''Star Trek - The Screen Voyages'' *''Star Trek - 30th Anniversary Movies Box Set'' *''Star Trek - The Movies'' *''Star Trek - Movie Collection'' * See also *''''Star Trek'' films (LaserDisc)'' *''''Star Trek'' films (VCD)'' *''''Star Trek'' films (DVD)'' *''''Star Trek'' films (Blu-ray)'' Films (VHS)